This invention relates in general to an apparatus for removing wound material from a carrier core and for removing cores with unremoved material from a row of cores. More particularly, the present invention relates to the removal of residual or waste roving from bobbins from which roving packages have been unwound in textile spinning operations and that must have the waste roving cleared therefrom before they can be reused satisfactorily to receive a new roving supply package for delivery again to a spinning operation, and to the removal from a row of cleaned bobbins any bobbins with waste roving inadvertently remaining thereon following the roving removal operation.
A typical prior art roving removal apparatus of this general type is disclosed in Gwaltney et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,913 issued Jan. 5, 1965, which discloses a pair of nip rolls along which bobbins are advanced in a row and rotated for engagement of the ends of residual roving on the bobbins in the roll nip, which unwinds the roving and feeds it onto a conveyor belt for transport to a pair of back rolls from which the roving feeds to a pair of drafting rolls that provides a loosening or opening draft on the roving. The bobbins advance from the nip rolls onto a chute along which they slide into a collection cart or box. This apparatus has proven commercially effective, but it requires a driven conveyor and pairs of back and drafting rolls, and the necessary spacing between the nip of the back rolls and the nip of the drafting rolls results in a short length at the end of the roving being released by the back rolls without drafting between the back and drafting rolls. Also, this apparatus has no device for removing from the row of bobbins advancing from the apparatus those bobbins that have inadvertently not been completely cleaned of roving with the result that some uncleaned bobbins will be recycled, causing problems in the spinning operation.